Betrayal-Part 1
by StarlightStarbright
Summary: monica is betrayed--weird things happen---review it!! ;-)


This is a continuation of the episode when Rachel gets all of her stuff for her and Phoebe's living room from Pottery Barn and Phoebe thinks that it's all antique. Eventually, Phoebe DOES buy the lamp they needed, and also finds out that the Apothecary table is NOT antique and does not have a great story behind it. Now, Rachel's and Phoebe's living room is exactly like the room on page 72 and they like it! Ross kept his table and got new sheets. Cute ones!  
  
The setting is, (please picture this) at Central Perk, where Ross is explaining how he got a call from Emily ( his English ex-fiancé) informing him that even though she hates him, she invited him to her wedding of a man named Jove. Ross is taking suggestions of what to do.   
  
"What kind of name is Jove anyway?" Joey asked.  
  
"A stupid one, that's for sure" Ross said,angrily.  
  
Just then, Phoebe ran in, yelling.  
  
"Guess what, you guys!"  
  
"What?" they all said in unison.  
  
"Rachel and I bought that lamp we were telling you about"  
  
" Phoebe, I am in a crisis here!" Ross yelled.  
  
"Oh, what happened?"  
  
" Emily invited me to her wedding"  
  
" That's GREAT!"  
  
Everyone gave her a look.  
  
"NO, bad! Not great, BAD!" she yelled.  
  
" Should I go?" Ross pondered.  
  
"You could, or you couldn't" Joey stated, proud to be putting in some input.  
  
" Oh, that helps me SO much, Joey, thanks."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Just then, Rachel walked in, talking on her cell phone.  
  
"Rachel, I got that lamp!" Phoebe said happily as Rachel hung up.   
  
"That's great Phoebs."  
  
Rachel found out the dilemma with Ross and Emily, and put in her 2 sense. They continued talking for a while and Ross concluded to asking his parents. So eager to decide about it, he used Rachel's phone and called them right away. They told him that he should go because even though she was a( you know what) he should go just for the simple excuse of getting out of the city. He decided he would go then. He called Emily to let her know. The rest of the week was great, nothing unexpected happened until the day of flight for Ross ( Emily's wedding was in Scotland). The plane was delayed for 5 hours because all of the flight attendance didn't show up. They had to call in for alternates. The flight was good and so was the wedding. When Ross returned to his apartment, he saw a very disgusting site. There was an old man laying on his couch with no shirt on!  
  
" Get off of my couch!" he yelled, hitting the old man.  
  
"ROSS!" the old man yelled, happily.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" Oh, I'm you fairy godfather."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
" Just kidding!" he said laughing.  
  
"Really, who are you?" Ross said a little scared now.  
  
"My name is Bob."  
  
"Bob?"  
  
"Yes, Bob."  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?"  
  
Just then, Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Oh, Bob, your here already?" Phoebe jumped up.  
  
"Please put your shirt on, your appointment isn't for 10 minutes."  
  
"Phoebe, what do you have to say?"  
  
" He's my message patient, I'm having it here because Rachel is having sort of lunch over at our apartment."  
  
" But, why here?"  
  
" This is the only place that's available"  
  
"Well, please let me know before you use my apartment again."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Meanwhile, in Chandler and Monica's apartment, Monica was cooking a romantic dinner for Chandler. She was supposed to be away in Europe but the flight was cancelled. This was a surprise for Chandler.  
  
Rachel walked in her apartment, uninvited.  
  
"Hi Rachel, I didn't know that you had a key." Monica said, knowing that Rachel didn't.  
  
"I don't, The door was open"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I can't talk right now because I'm making Chandler a romantic dinner."  
  
"Oooooooohhhhh" Rachel said with that smile we know and love.  
  
"I have to go anyway"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Monica kept cooking until she heard the door start to open. She hoped it wasn't Chandler because she wanted this to be a surprise.   
  
It was Chandler, with Janice, his ex-girlfriend. Monica dropped the pot she was holding and stew spilled all over the floor. She ran out of the apartment, crying.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  



End file.
